


To Grow Old With You

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Black family history, Children, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Valentine’s Day, remembering the past, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Draco Malfoy had found all he had ever wanted in a wife in Luna Lovegood. She might be a little bit odd, but the truth was the war made him odd as well.Now only if he could convince his parents of how wonderful she is, but that is best left to Luna.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	To Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaronwyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/gifts).



Draco did not plan to fall in love with Luna Lovegood, truth be told, he did not plan to fall in love with anyone. Pureblood marriages we rarely ever love matches. His mother had pressed him since his third year, he was to marry Astoria Greengrass. He was not in love with her, not by far, but she was nice enough. Funny, kind, smart, cunning, thoughtful, and downright witty.

But, Draco was in love with her and she was not in love with him.

After the war, the things that seemed so important before seemed as worthless as the color of someone’s hair. It mattered little quite little when you got right down to it. Astoria was now dating Ronald Weasley, of all people.Granger was with Potter, and the youngest Weasley turned out to not have an interest in dating anyone. She was it turned out, asexual ever so slightly pressed over the years by her mother to show an interest in Potter.

Why did this matter one bit to Draco? Because somehow someway he had managed to fall in love with someone and her name was Luna. Her hair reminded him of wheat, her eyes the color of clear blue pools, her face slightly round, her features otherworldly. Snape called him a fool when he told him. The man was his boss, but when he heard Draco speak of Luna. How she made him feel, the man simply shook his head and went to work.

He had today off he had to beg Severus for it off for weeks. The man saw no point in such a holiday. Fools celebrated such a day geared to spending money on a person you might not even be with next week. But, the man also was taking Andromeda Tonks, Draco’s aunt, of all people out to dinner this evening.

Maybe the two heartbroken people would mend each other's hearts. Maybe she would help teach the former professor what true love actually was. Maybe just maybe she could be his Luna.

************************

Luna had two requests about this holiday, firstly she wanted nothing dead. She hated the idea of getting dead flowers as gifts. If Draco was to give her flowers she wanted them to be alive, and possibly around for years to come.Though the one that had him far more nervous was, Luna wanted to meet his parents.

So, he bought her a potted Purple Orchid it sat on his desk in his small shoebox-sized flat. Luna was going to come over within a few minutes and then they were going to his parent’s home. The manor. Draco felt like he was going to he sick.

They could surely just go to some restaurant. Someone had to have a table free. They could go to that muggle thing she had mentioned repeatedly about wanting to go to, the zoo or something like that. Severus had mentioned offhandedly once muggles go see moving pictures on large screens, movies or something of that sort. They could go to one of those.

Or they could order in.

Or go to a park.

Or visit Hogwarts.

Or go try to get eaten by a dragon.

Even the last sounded far more pleasant than taking his girlfriend to the manor... Where she was once held captive... By his father, on orders of the dark lord. Merlin! Burn it all to hell.

Draco hated the manor, hated it with a passion that was like a fire in his very bones, and yet here he was waiting for Luna to come so they could go there. But, she insisted. The way only she could.

She said it as softly as the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, ”Draco, I want to meet your parents, the proper way. And that means going to the manor. Your father cannot leave it per the ministry.”

And he nodded and said okay.

His parents did not yet know he was dating anyone, until recently that is, let alone who he was dating. It would surely come as shock to his parents. That their golden boy was dating someone who during his schooling he would have deemed below himself. But, times had changed, and it was time the Malfoys changed with it.

There was a soft knock at the door, that snapped Draco out of his thoughts. He went to open it already knowing who it would be. He just stared at her for a second after opening the door. Taking in every single detail of her. Her hair was slightly frizzy from the wind, her cheeks a bright pink, and her skin as pale as white sheets. She wore a soft white sweater over a maroon skit or even possibly a dress. She also wore a heavy wool cloak. Jn her hands were three packages, her small hands holding onto them for dear life.

She smiled and said, ”Isn't the weather outside so beautiful? The snow reminds me of the unicorns at Hogwarts. Sometimes I miss the forest so much.”

Draco said, ”We could visit there instead.”

Luna shook her head and said, ”No Draco. I am supposed to meet your parents today. I can just feel it.”

He had long since learned when Luna was like this there was no point to argue with her. She was not a know it all the way Granger was, but once she set her mind to something there was no changing it, but it was good for him. Good for him to have someone who was as wild as the wind, but also in her own way as steady as a mountain.

She was like no other person he had ever met before, and that was what she seem so utterly wonderful to him. He just hoped his parents would give her a chance. That they could see how wonderful the woman who he hoped would one day be the future Mrs. Malfoy was.

Luna handed him one of the boxes in her hands. ”You can open it now if you would like.”

He tore into the present, which was wrapped oddly in blue Christmas paper. But, that was something he had grown to expect out of Luna. Anyone else he would have called it sheer laziness, but with her, it was likely something which she did with purpose.

Inside the box was a small pocket watch, something that he never thought he would see again. It had been his great grandfather’s. It was something seized at the end of the war. It should have been part of his inheritance. Waiting for him when he turned eighteen. But, like many things he counted it as gone.

Draco wrapped his arms around Luna and whispered into her hair, ”You shouldn't have, this is far too much.”

She pulled back from him and said, ”Draco... But you loved it. And I found it, and I knew how much it meant you. It means more to you than anything else I could have gotten you.”

He laughed, ”All I got you was a stupid plant.”

She cocked her head to the side and said, ”plants aren't stupid Draco.As long as they aren't already dead that is.”

Draco took her hand and walked her over to his desk. ”This is what I got you, Luna.”

Luna kissed his cheek and said, ”Its beautiful, Draco. My mother loved Orchids our house was always full of them. It reminds me of her. How did you know?”

He said, ”Truly Luna? I didn't... I just asked Neville what was a good house plant. But, he knows, doesn't he?”

She nodded. Neville Longbottom was Luna’s first boyfriend and still good friend, she regularly said it wasn't his fault it turned out he was gay. He was in a rather happy relationship now with Charlie Weasley.

Draco said, ”He should have told me.”

Luna said, ”Draco, Neville isn't the type to do such a thing, his family taught him to close himself off from the world. That's why he didn't realize he was gay.”

He said, ”And Severus did not help with that, did he?”

She said, ”No... He didn't, but he's just as damaged as the students he hurt so badly. He was like a wounded bear anyone who seemed to get too close or was also hurt, he must hurt to survive. But that doesn't mean he didn't do tons of harm.”

”How did you get so smart?”

Luna said, ”Draco, people ignore the world around them. That's why they don't see the fairies in their garden or the Niffler in the shop, or even the unicorn in the forest. Because they don't want to.

Just as they don't notice that Neville thinks lowly of himself more than any teacher could ever make him feel. Or that Snape actually wants friends, though he doesn't know how to show it. Just as they don't notice that you are truly a good person. But, enough avoiding we should floo to your parent's manor.”

************************

Draco stood in shock as his mother—the ice queen of Slytherin—cried over a package of pepper patties. Luna handed swiftly once they reached the manor both packages to each of his parents.

His father’s contained a potion to help with his nightmares, Draco recognized it as soon as he saw it. It was extremely expensive and hard to make, but unlike most, it only took a drop. The potion vial would likely last him until he was released from house arrest, in a few months.

The way Lucius said thank you to Luna in a way that his son had rarely ever heard him speak like he truly meant it. As much as Severus would have wanted to help his old friend, such a potion could possibly bankrupt the fairly new shop, to just give it away. Draco couldn't have afforded it for his father. The man was haunted by his choices, haunted by the fact in his opinion he had failed his family and his very status as a Malfoy.

His father’s tears over his gift, at least made some sense. But, his mother’s, on the other hand, did not.

Narcissa said to Luna, ”How did you know?”

Luna said softly, ”Sometimes I babysit for your sister, Andromeda. She sometimes talks about the past when she's really tired or upset. She misses you Narcissa, just as I am sure you miss her.

She told me about the summer after your first year at Hogwarts, and you, her and Bella went to a muggle shop with no money. How Bella flirted with the muggle boy and he let you each pick out a candy bar. How you told him you wanted something peppermint and he suggested York peppermint patties.

How you fell in love with the taste and would sneak around each summer to get them. How she once brought you a large box of them and you took them to Hogwarts. That they once melted in your robes.

Don't be angry at her, I think she was rather drunk when she told me that story, Mrs. Malfoy, but even so, it doesn't change the fact she misses you.”

Narcissa shut her eyes and said, ”You know Bella wasn't always a monster, right? Andy wasn't always broken and I wasn't always this thing I am now. We once were just children. We got caught up in the war, and what it all meant. And then we somehow ended up hating each other.”

Luna said, ”Happy Valentines Day, Narcissa.”

They sat down for dinner and Draco no longer feared what his parents thought of Luna.

************************

Draco remembered that day fondly as the day he knew in his heart of hearts he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Luna. But, it also convinced his mother of the fact. The person who was truly in control of the Malfoy family, much as his father tried to hide such a fact.

Scorpius, his son sat on his lap as they flipped through a photo album, Luna leaned her head on his shoulder. He pointed out photos to his son.

One of his parent's wedding, his mother in her beautiful white wedding robes with fairies and flowers stitched into them.

The one of great uncle Severus and great Andy’s wedding, when the boy was just a baby in his mother’s arms. Narcissa stood next to her sister in that.

The one of Grandpa Lucius and him reading a story, much to the man’s frustration his wife got such a photo.

Photos from his parent's days at Hogwarts.

One of Luna’s parents together.

Luna’s father standing in front of their tree holding Scor at his first Christmas.

Their life was between these pages, but it truly started with an orchid, a potion, a pocket watch and a pack of peppermint patties.

Draco opened a package of the peppermint patties, he now fully understood why they were his mother’s favorite. They were quite good. Scorpius reached for them with his small hand.

Luna said, ”It’s Valentine's Day, after all, he can have one.” Her blue eyes so beautiful they still took Draco’s breath away after all these years, just as they would for the rest of his life.”

He did as he was told and said, ”I love you Luna and our little family”.

She said, ”Sometimes the magic is truly the people you love.”

Draco had long accepted such statements meant I love you too. Luna may be odd, but so was he. She was his light in the darkest of times, just like the full moon on a pitch-black night was.

He would grow old with this woman, and Draco knew at that moment he had made the right choice to allow love in his heart.


End file.
